I Hate Him! Right!
by CutiieCookiie
Summary: Maki Obana, 16 years old, New student to Kawaia High with a firey attitude towards the Prince? "That Yuki Sohma, something about him just igges me" Veryy Interesting. How can Maki hate Yuki in just one day the moment she see's him? Stay tuned. YukiXOC.
1. PROLOGUE

**~A/N: PLEASE REVIEW ! U CAN EVEN DO IT ANONYMOUSLY, IT MOTIVATES ME TO KEEP GONG KNOWING THAT ATLEAST 10 PEOPLE ARE READING AND RATING MY STORY :)~**

**~DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, BESIDES MAKI OBANA. ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS AND THE ANIME BELONGS TO NON OTHER THAN NATSUKI TAKAYA, THE CREATOR.~**

**-ALSO PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THE 12 ANIMALS OF THE CHINESE ZODIAC DO NOT TRANSFORM IN THIS FANFIC...**

Your names Maki Obana, your 16 years old & you are a new junior student at Kawaia High. You're not familiar with a public school like Kawaia because you've been going to Catholic 'all girl schools' your whole life, so its kinda hard for you to cooperate. Your mother believes that you should stay away from men because they only take you in just to get what they want, then eventually dump you. You love your mother _&_ father dearly, & hate to see them fighting like they do, but your father live in Yokohama & your mom lives in Tokyo. So you decided to live with your mom because you feel she'll commit suicide without you. As for your dad, you call him every weekend to see how's he doing on his own, or if he already found a girlfriend & other stuff. And believe it or not he even sometimes calls you to see how your mother's doing, so I guess you can say he ain't so bad after all.  
Any way enough with your background & divorced parents, on with your life & your personality. You're the type of girl who is sort of a busy body. Well lets just say you like to butt into peoples business sometimes. As for your likes: even though you've attended various female schools you are MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY BOY CRAZY. YOU LOVE BOYS & whichever one you like you keep em' as close as you can & hate to see other girls hitting on him & any gender bothering him. But still over all your genuinely a really nice person… until someone pisses you off of course & your hatred: I hate to say this but you hate Yuki Sohma.  
Ok on with the story "I hate Him, right?", & 1 more thing, **the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac, don't exactly transform anymore **(I guess I 4got my self, ha)


	2. CHAPTER 1

**~A/N: PLEASE REVIEW ! U CAN EVEN DO IT ANONYMOUSLY, IT MOTIVATES ME TO KEEP GONG KNOWING THAT ATLEAST 10 PEOPLE ARE READING AND RATING MY STORY :)~**

**~DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, BESIDES MAKI OBANA. ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS AND THE ANIME BELONGS TO NON OTHER THAN NATSUKI TAKAYA, THE CREATOR.~**

**-ALSO PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THE 12 ANIMALS OF THE CHINESE ZODIAC DO NOT TRANSFORM IN THIS FANFIC...**

**Chapter 1:**** A very long ****First****Day**

Morning time: 7:46 AM." (Friday)  
"Mom, Im about to head out now, don't wait up." you say gripping your book bag tightly.

"Ok, oh Maki Im so proud of you" your mom says teary.

"Ohh, don't get all sappy ma ^_^, Im gonna be alright ok" you embracing your mother.

"O-ok, Im just so happy, & a little baffled that you somehow got me to let you join a school, church & even public bathroom that involves men -_-" your mom says a bit sternly.

"Oh yeah that was funny when you almost killed that waiter at the restaurant when he said there weren't two restrooms, *laughs*" you say slapping your thigh while your mothers trying not to laugh.

"He's lucky all he got was a kick in the shin." Your mom says with her eyes shut.

However, I will be ok mom I won't talk to strangers unless they approach me in a respectful manner, I promise," You say a little witty because you're not certain. "I won't break your hea-WHAT 7:52 GOTTA MOTOR MOM, LOVE YA BYE!" you screamed as you rushed through the closing doors with a big grin on your face and excitement filled in your eyes.

"Ohaiyo, Im Maki, Maki Obana Im 16 years old & am about to join a public girls _&_ boys high school! "

"Ohaiyo, Maki-chan *waves*"

"Ohaiyo, flower groomer-san"

"As you can see, Im very excited. Just walking er.. running to school makes me happy & believe me I hate school, but Im gonna change somehow, because I know that Kawaia High is much different then Ao no Requiem Academy for Women & The Four Seasons Academy for young girls &- Whatever. I know I'll love it, I know I will…"  
***chiing chiing***

The Chimes ring as you walk through the gates of Kawaia High. As you enter the main building you see a man at the front desk that just finished speaking on the intercom.

"Uhm, Ohaiyo. Im Maki Obana. Im one of the new students attending this school." You say to the man at the front desk. "Hmm..," he says to you looking at you with narrow eyes which sent a small shiver down your spine. As much as you hated to admit it, you were indeed nervous.

"Ohh yes Ms. Obana," he says after looking through some files in front of his desk.

"Follow me I will direct you to your classroom." The man says now facing you.

"Yes, sir" you say polity slighting bowing your head. You and the man start walking down the school halls quickly. To your surprise, there were no laughing, screaming or ruckus & other things you'll normally hear or expect in a school hall. Being that you were bored already, you start to look inside the classes where you see teachers teaching boys & girls, most of the boys you had your eye on. This led you saying to yourself:

"Wow, the one with the white & black hair is cute" but you weren't the only one who heard that.

"What was that, Ms. Obana?" the man questions you.

"Nothing, sir ^^"

You say with your hand behind your head. "Very well." The man says shrugging it aside. Then he comes to a sudden stop and so do you.

"Ah yes, here's your class Ms. Obana"

The man says pointing toward the door. Your eyes lit up, so much that you can see stars in them.

"Wow, it's beautiful, er.. In a way," You say.

"Class 2-E, that's me, well then thanks for the escort sir, my peers await me."

You say facing and saluting to him with a small wink and smile.

"Uhh, yes Ms. Obana sayonara"

The man says looking at you a little freaked out then leaves.

When you open the door the nerves slowly came back to you. As you expected the class is starring at you & the boys are eyeing & whistling at you. You blush a little then walk to the teacher.

"Ohaiyo sensei" you say & bow.

"Hm,"

You teacher says dumbfounded then looking at you

"Oh yes you're one of the new students I presume. Well then let's get things started,"

Your teacher says softly clapping her hands together which got the class to look at her.

"Class we have a new student. Go 'head introduce yourself." the teacher say winking at you. A little more nervous you managed to say

"Ohaiyo classmates. Im Maki Obana. Im 16 years old and It's a pleasure to greet you all"

After your little introduction the boys in the class starts gossiping on how cute you are & some girls start to get jealous & gossip other things.

"Ok, very well Maki," Your teacher says to you.

"Im Ms. Sawaguchi if ya need me Im here got it, good."

Your teacher says ushering you to your seat, then she remembers that your new & says a little embarrassed

"Oops I gotta seat you... hmmm"

Ms. Sawaguchi says looking around keenly.

"Got it! You can sit right next to Hana-chan which is right behind Uotani-chan. Hanajima, Uo raise ya hand!"

To no surprise they raised their hand. You look over and see an empty seat, thank your teacher and sat.

"Ok, clear. Now then on with the equation…"

Ms. S says ignoring the sounds of sighing & snoring.

"*Sigh* this is gonna get boring" you say a little low.

"*whisper* Yeah, tell me about it. The teachs' cool & all but the math is whack" The girl known as Uo said with her jaw resting on her hand.

"*whisper* Yes, indeed I will never understand these problematic equations"

The girl known as Hana says in a eerie type voice. "*whisper* Wow, thank god you guys are on my side math's a real bitch."

You say as all three of you snicker.

"I like ya kid, your cool. Hey no offense but when I first saw you I thought you'd be like a shallow 'Prince Yuki Fan Club Girl'." Uo says scratching the back of her head.

"Prince Yuki Fan Club?" you questioned.

"The Prince Yuki Fan Club is a club of girls who adore, worship & perhaps would die for one of the students here named Yuki Sohma. More than half of the school girls here love him but it seems they've only narrowed it down to 4, maybe 5 girls... Minami, Mai, Mio and the president of the fan-club: Motoko Minagawa. Such shallow girls they are." Hana explains in her usual eerie tone of voice.

"Wooow…," You say wide-eyed "It's amazing how their names all begin with the letter 'M'…" you say clueless with your finger on your lips.

"WHAT? Wow you're so clueless Maki, but it's hilarious in a way." Uo says patting your head while Hana cracks a smile.

"Well, that's the funny part of me, now time for the serious part, that Yuki guy sound like a little pansy, he better be damn sure cute—no ! I don't even care if he's cute at this point …I don't like him & he better not come near me, or else.." you say making a fist with a flaming attitude. "He's not a bad guy though Maki" Uo says trying to calm you down. Just then before she could even continue, low and behold Yuki Sohma comes in right through the front door.

"Good morning, Ms. Sawaguchi" Yuki says in his regular calming voice. "Ohh, Yuki. Good morning. Your here to check attendance right?" Ms. S questions.

"Speak of the devil" Hana says.

"Yes I am, & it looks like everyone's here to me- Ohh, who is that?" Yuki questions looking straight at you.

"Ohh, yes it's the new girl Maki Obana" Ms. S says. "Ohh, well then Ohaiyo Miss Obana." Yuki sweetly smiles toward you. You got lost in his eyes for a moment then shallowly said "Good Morning" Uo & Hana looked at you a little baffled then looked back at Yuki & he was still smiling sweetly then said,

"Yes, it certainly is *smirk*"

Then he mysteriously walked out & everybody was staring at you in awe for what seemed like forever. After words, three girls came marching at your desk & said "RIVAL!" you looked at them as if they were crazy then managed to say

"W-What?"

"You heard us!" said one of them.

"This one is Mio" Hana said out of the blue.

"You're a rival so you better stay away from Yuki, I thought you were bad when you first walked in but now I'm sure of it!" said another girl.

"This one is Minami" Hana said out of nowhere again.

"Yeah, stay away or else" said some other girl.

"And this one is Mai, end of commentary" Hana finished out of the blue.

Then you finally spoke up "Ohhhh, you must be "The Prince pansy Fan-Club am I right?" you say looking kinda pissed.

"Its prince Yuki, you witch" Minami said.

"Well you should know this," You stand up making a fist and slamming your hand on the table ruthlessly

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU OR YOUR PRECIOUS YUKI; HE CAN BURN IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" You stand up shouting. Your chair flew back almost knocking some student in his kneecap. The class looks at you little freak & the teacher stops teaching & says

"Minami, Mio, Mai sit down now! Maki what happened?"

"These three losers bit- I mean witch's, come yelling in my face assuming Im trying to steal their man" you say frustrated.

"Oh them, Maki don't even pay 'em attention, they do that to every girl they assume is trying to steal their Yuki, am I right class?" Ms. S asked and everybody but the 'PYF' says yes.

"Ya understand?" Ms. S asks you.

"…Yea, I got it teach-"

***Chiiing** **Chiiing***

The bells ring which signals everybody to exit the classroom gossiping but Uo and Hana were kind enough to wait & walk with you to your next destination.

"Come on Maki, we gotta meet up with Tohru" Uo says a little impatient.

"Coming" you say grabbing your belongings then runs toward them.

"By the way, who is Tohru…?"


	3. CHAPTER 2

**~A/N: PLEASE REVIEW ! U CAN EVEN DO IT ANONYMOUSLY, IT MOTIVATES ME TO KEEP GONG KNOWING THAT ATLEAST 10 PEOPLE ARE READING AND RATING MY STORY :)~**

**~DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, BESIDES MAKI OBANA. ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS AND THE ANIME BELONGS TO NON OTHER THAN NATSUKI TAKAYA, THE CREATOR.~**

**-ALSO PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THE 12 ANIMALS OF THE CHINESE ZODIAC DO NOT TRANSFORM IN THIS FANFIC...**

Chapter 2: "Am I losing my friends?"

After the whole ordeal on your first day of school and class, things seemed to simmer down. You went to all your classes and got the opportunity to meet Uo and Hana's friend Tohru. You we're greatful, you really liked her.

_**Uo: "Maki, this is Tohru Honda"**_

"_**Hello I'm Maki Obana it's great to meet you Tohru"**_

_**Tohru: "Oh no the pleasures all mine, really"**_

_**Uo: "Tohru she's one of the new kids and she's really cool"**_

_**Tohru: "Oh I hope you like it here at Kawaia High"**_

"_**So far I do like it a little the classes do seem more easy then my other private schools"**_

_**Hana: "Oh yes, that's right you intended an all girls private school am I right"**_

"_**Yup, I'm so glad to finally be in a public school with boys"**_

The conversation didn't last long because the bells rang for your next class, but luckily after this class was lunch time. During the conversations chatter Yuki's name had come up and others too. You we're ecstatic to meet the other boys but not Yuki. But you dealt with it anyway. After your class lunchtime had arrive. Just as you expected Tohru, Uo and Hana were waiting outside your class to lead you outside for lunch.

"Hey guys thanks for waiting" You say gripping your book bag signaling them that they can proceed walking.

"Oh no, it was no problem at all" Tohru said with her usual smiling of the eyes and lips.

"Okay so where are we going to eat? Like which ways the cafeteria?" You say to all of them.

"Nah we don't eat the schools crap, we bring our own lunch" You froze when you heard Uo say that remembering that you hadn't packed lunch for yourself.

"Ahh I sense you expected that we would eat inside the cafeteria, and you didn't pack lunch either" Hana said in a friendly manner with her usual stone face.

"How'd you know are you physic ?" Was your response to Hana and all she did was smirk at your remark, because it was true.

"But it's ok Maki," Tohru interrupted. "You can have some of mine I'm not really hungry anyway" Tohru insists practically begging you.

"Oh thank you Tohru, bless your kind heart!" You shout leaping at Tohru with a joyful hug.

"Your very welcome" Tohru smiled letting you still hug her.

When you all arrived a little late outside you gazed at a large tree with plenty of shade and saw four boys there. One looked really young but also really adorable with blonde hair and he looked like he was just finished from crying but went back to grinning happily and speaking to Yuki which made you looked at the next boy with tan skin and orange hair who was yelling at the blonde boy but being ignored by him and Yuki. Your eyes lit up when you saw a boy with black and white hair, which made you remember that he was the one that you were looking at while the man at the front desk was escorting you to class. You blushed remembering and made it to the tree just in time for early introductions.

"TOHRU TOHRU! Come sit next to me! Not next to Kyo"

"HEY don't go calling my name you little brat!"

"WAAAAAH Kyo's hitting me again, somebody stop him waaaaaahhh"

"I swear everytime you open that damn mouth of yours"

"Tohru! Who is this" The blonde boy finally said to you coming your way.

Momiji, Hi," Tohru said "This is Maki Obana she's a new student and a new friend of ours" Tohru finished.

"MAKI, Hello my name is Momiji Sohma and this here next to me is Kyo Sohma. And as you may already know this is Yuki Sohma,"

"Yes Miss. Obana and I already had the pleasure of meeting each other 1st period I believe"

"Yeah Yeah it was first," You said a little bitter narrowing your eyes at Yuki. "Hello Momiji," You said bending down a bit smiling at him.

"And hello there Kyo" You say to the orange hair kid who crossed his hands saying "Yeah hi" a bit sternly.

"Oh and the quiet one over there is Hatsuharu Sohma" Momiji said almost forgetting about his other friend.

"Hello Hatsuharu" You say blushing just a tad bit.

_Wow he's a major hottie. _you thought to yourself.

"Hello." Hatsuharu said.

"H-Hi" You say again not sure why you basically just repeated yourself.

"Awwww does my little Maki have a little crush on Haru?" Uo said with her elbow on your shoulders.

Making you blush even more you shouted in a whiney tone "Uo!" She just laughed and told sat down which made you do the same. You sat in between Kyo and Uotani. When doing so Tohru reached across and shared her lunch with you which made you hug her again. Conversations boomed among the group, the conversations were in pairs. For a while you were glaring at Yuki, you had no idea why but you just did it he hadn't noticed at first because he was eating and conversating with Hana but eventually it caught his attention and asked you with a smile

"Miss. Obana how do you like Kawaia High so far?"

"Don't talk to me." was all you said which bought the mood from conversational to awkward. You noticed that Momiji stopped talking to Tohru, Uo and Kyo stopped they're bickering, Hana stopped eating and Hatsuharu turned to look at you narrowly. All eyes were on you.

"I'm… sorry?" Yuki questioned baffled and very confused.

"You heard me! Just who the hell do you think you are? I hope you don't think that you're better than everyone else just because you're crowned "Prince" of this school,"

"Maki-" Tohru said in a shy worried tone.

"No! He thinks he outshines everyone else and that pisses me off" At this point you had EVERYONE looking at you very confused, even Kyo.

"What's the matter prince? To punk enough to respond back to me, how pathetic" You scowled with your eyes shut.

"Yo," you heard a voice from behind say to you.

"Shut…up" The voice said again.

To your surprise it was Hatsuharu. He always seemed so calm and serene to you but now he was telling you to shut up.

"You don't even know Yuki like that you bitch. SO DON'T GO YELLING AT HIM LIKE _YOU_ OWN THE PLACE."

Everyone looked at Haru in shock

_Oh no its Black Haru_ Tohru, Kyo, and Momiji thought,

"Heh," You say as you turn to face him.

"You think your gangsta? Yelling at a girl; calling me a bitch? DO YOU KNOW WHAT HELL I WENT THROUGH THIS MORNING CAUSE OF YOUR LITTLE PRINCE? THREE-GIRLS CAME IN MY FACE TRYING TO START SOMETHIN'" You shouted with your hands on your hips

"Bitch please-" Was all Haru said before Yuki finally spoke.

"Hatsuharu!," That made Haru's eyes change from angry to surprised but still calm. He looked around very confused as to why Maki was in his face and why Yuki shouted is name.

"It's quite alright, like you said, Miss. Obana doesn't know me yet," Yuki stood up and faced you with a very serious face. "Miss. Obana I'm sorry for all the hassle that happened to you this morning between your classmates. I assure you this will not happen again."

You turned to face him with the same look. "What the hell are you? President?" You said with slight sarcasm. Though something in you knew it were true.

"Yes." He countered. Suddenly you felt dumber then a sack of peanuts. But you still kept your poker face.

"Oh really, well whatever" you say brushing past him knocking his shoulder a bit and heading back in the school before the bell signals your next class. For a while it was quite and everyone watched you dismiss yourself then Momiji broke the silence saying to Tohru.

"Tohru I don't like her."

"Yeah me either" Hatsuharu said suddenly remembering that he had gone 'Black' on her.

"Oh no you guys, don't be silly," Tohru says to them shaking her head

"She's actually a really nice person"

"You call that nice?" Kyo said leaning on the tree with his hands behind his back.

"She just hates the prince, don't know why but she does" Uo butted in.

"Yes, indeed, very strange girl" Hana said.

"You're pretty strange yourself" Uo says in your defense.

***Chiiing** **Chiing***

Everyone rose and said there goodbyes and proceeded to their next class. Luckily the next class was the last class then it would be time to leave. You weren't in the best of moods, walking in the halls ignoring the talking, laughing and locker slamming in the halls was the least of your concerns… That Yuki Sohma… something about him just igged you. You didn't blame Hatsuharu for blowing up at you though, although it was none of his business you guessed you probably would've done the same for one of your friends. You slowly kept your sulky pace while walking to the classroom door.

"Hey!" You heard a striking voice call out to you; you spun around and saw Kyo looking at you with a frown on his face and narrow eyes.

"Look I don't wanna lecture for screaming at your little prince" You spat out before he could finish.

Kyo blinked in anger and said calmly "Lecture? I could care less about that damn Yuki. Bout time someone put that damn rat in his place"

Hearing that, felt like music to your ears. Suddenly your mood got swept away. You were now very happy with Kyo.

"Wow really?… I think you're my soul mate Kyo. I LOVE YOUU" You say leaping at him with your arms around his neck.

"What the hell—AH GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

"No Kyo I'm not letting you go until you say you love me"

"What the hell Kagura get off-" Kyo said then paused realizing his mistake.

"K-KAGURA ! KYO—"

"Get to class both of you, class starts in 2 minutes" A random passing teacher says to you and Kyo.

"Ahh sensei, I was just about to wring Kyo's neck for calling me another woman," You say with a smile to your teacher. "Now WHO IS KAGURA?" You shout to Kyo now wringing his neck.

"What the hell get off me woman ! I don't even know you like that you psycho bitch and It was a mistake geez" Kyo says finally pushing you off.

"Okay. I forgive you baby." You say winking with a kissing face.

"Oh brother can we get to class now. Oh that reminds me, the reason why I came to you is to let you know that we have Woodshop next, Tohru begged that I go after you and walk you to your next class," Kyo says with a semi annoyed face. "But it seems you already found it already so let's go"

You blush and say "Okay sexy" walking into the Woodshop classroom.

"Ah shut up will ya" Kyo said following behind.

_Geez, this girl is nuts._

As you walk into the class room you see everyone standing behind wooden chairs, you assume they made it themselves because it is a Wood Shop class

_Hmm this must be one of those classes that continue on every year, I mean how else these students are supposed to make wooden chairs on the first day of school_. You thought for a while then you heard Kyo speak.

"Yo teach," Kyo said to the teacher without even looking at her. "This girls new" he finished and took his seat. Suddenly Yuki followed into the classroom as well and took his seat. You starred at him with anger in your eyes and watched as he made his move to a seat near the closet, then focused back onto the teacher.

"Hello ma'am, May I be seated please?" You said bowing to your teacher

"Yes you may, Im Ms. Lori and I am your woodshop teacher" Your teacher says to you. "I'm Maki Obana" You say on your way a random seat.

"Alright Ms. Obana please take your seat next to…" She pauses which made you really nervous._ What if she seats me with Yuki? That can't happen that'll be too awkward for me._

"I'll have Kyo help me!" You say rushing to his side and grabbing as hold of his arm. "Why me" Was all Kyo said sulking his head to the side in a bothersome way. "Very well" Your teacher says facing you then looking at the class. "Ok class," Ms. Lori starts & the class immediately quiets. "I only wanna hear three voices today, Maki, Kyo, & of course mine,"

Then the class laughs at that last part. "Everyone else, will be working on your third project from last year, I will teach you how to make: a bird house, or wheel barrel, you only get to pick one, you understand?" The class replies "Yes Ms. Lori" "As for you Maki," Ms. Lori says walking over to you "Yes" you reply simply. "You've got a lot of catching up to do, so for your sake you had better be good at 'wood shop', got it?" Ms. Lori says to you very sternly. "Uhm, um yes" you reply a little frighten. "Kyo!" Ms. Lori sternly shouts to Kyo. He got a little frighten.

"You may get extra credit if you help Ms. Maki on her 1st, 2nd and possibly 3rd project, do you understand?"

"Whatever"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

Ms. Lori shouts with one foot on Kyo's table taken him aback so suddenly. "Yes, yes I do geez" Then Ms. Lori went back to the black-bored to teach the remaining of the class. "Wow, she scares me" you say only hearing her murmuring voice teaching the students. "LIKE HELL!," Kyo shouted. "Well she scares everyone but she seems to like you though" Kyo says facing you. "Ya think so?, what gave it away" you say confused with your finger on your lips. "I dunno the way she looks at you. And everyone knows damn well Lori wouldn't give a new comer a chance to catch up." Ms. Lori is teaching the class so nobody can here you & Kyo talking about her except Yuki because he had been listening the whole time.

_Stupid cat… yet again he's able to be he and be liked by others._ Yuki had thought to himself with his chin resting on the palm of his hands.

"_You heard me! Just who the hell do you think you are? I hope you don't think that you're better than everyone else just because you're crowned "Prince" of this school, …No! He thinks he outshines everyone else and that pisses me off" _

Just the thought of that put Yuki in a world wind of confusion. He thought '_What could I have possibly done to this girl to let her hate me so much'?_ Questions like that buzzing all through his pretty little head simply took him out of this world.

"But that's beside the point, I'm only helping you so I can get the credit got it!"

Was all Yuki heard when he snapped out of his reverie.

"What do you mean? I must know who this Kagura women is so I can kill her!"

"Look do you want my help or not? Dammit…"

"Yes." You say with a childish smile.

"Ok, so first thing ya gotta do is get the wood, so go over there and get it, it's in the closet." Kyo says while he's setting up the material left on your desks. "Are you sure I'm aloud to go in her closet?" You ask pointing at yourself. "Hah, her closet?" Kyo questioned with a smirk. "That's not her closet. That's the closet for everyone, her closets over there," Kyo says pointing at a closet that looks like a safe that hasn't been opened for years. "And trust me, you don't wanna go near that closet" he says a little frighten. "Ok, I totally agree with ya on that one" you say walking over to the closet used by everyone & see a whole bunch of wood. "Uh, how many pieces of wood am I supposed to get?" you shout lowly to Kyo. "Ah, maybe 3 or 4 pieces" he shouts back. "Okie Dokie" you say then grab the pieces of wood and motion back over to Kyo. Yuki's been watching you & decided to talk to you, he wanted to start over again because by now he knew that you disliked; no possibly hated him. "Miss. Obana if you need help carrying the wood I'll be more than happy to help you" Yuki says to you humbly. Then you roll your eyes at him & stick your nose up in the air saying "Hmmp, thanks but no thanks, I don't need any help, especially not from you" then you start to walk away &… "OW SPLINTER, _SPLINTER_ _**SPLINTER**_**!****"**

Was all you could scream before dropping the wood on the floor. You were busy sucking the blood out of your thumb while walking back to your seat. In addition, you trip over a piece of wood & fell onto the floor right on your chest. By this point students in the class are hysterically laughing, evening the nosy students from other classes peeked in and dropped to the floor laughing before their teachers would signal them to go back into their classes. Even Ms. Lori was laughing covering her mouth though. Yuki was looking at you feeling a little bit bad then let out 2 or 3 snickers. Kyo walked over to you bending down to your level stuttering from laughing too much, "H-hey a-re you a-alright" Then he held his hand out to you helping you up to your feet.

"Thank you, that was so embarrassing," You start blushing madly. "And everyone still laughing—SHUT THE HELL UP!" you say making a fist.

"I know you're new to a high school with girls and boys, so first rule is you're not going to get many boys if you're that clumsy."

Then he handed you one piece of wood while he took the rest and motioned back to your seats. "Maki, did you have a nice trip?" Ms. Lori said trying her hardest not to laugh. While you were walking to your seat you came up with a snappy yet corny remark "Yes I did, see ya next fall" you said saluting to her then finally taking your seat listening to Kyo give the directions. "Ok, now that that's over. Second thing ya do is cut out the legs, got it" Kyo said sounding kind of bored yet serious. He really wants his credit so he can get the hell out of woodshop, luckily for him Wood Shop stopped at 11th grade. "Hmm,?" you say barely awake. "I'm sorry baby, let's make this a little fun**;)**" you say coming closer to Kyo's face. "H-hey you gotta listen to me or else you'll fail, besides I'm getting' my extra credit" Kyo says blushing a little bit. "Ok, I'll be good, I promise" you say bashfully batting your eyelashes at him. Then you and Kyo worked & worked on the project while the other students; including Yuki, worked on the 3rd project. **FF [Fast forward]**

_***CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP***_ "Hey! I think I got the hang of this" You say triumphantly chopping your wood to another piece of wood. ***CHOMP CHOMP***"Good, so you don't need my help anymore?" Kyo said focusing on his project. "NO! I mean… I still n-need you Kyo" you say teary. "W-what?" Kyo says backing up.

***Chiing Chiing***

Due to the bell ringing everyone packed up their projects, put their tag on it to inform that it's their property, neatly packed it in the 'Students Closet' and scurried out the front door.


	4. CHAPTER 3

**~A/N: PLEASE REVIEW ! U CAN EVEN DO IT ANONYMOUSLY, IT MOTIVATES ME TO KEEP GONG KNOWING THAT ATLEAST 10 PEOPLE ARE READING AND RATING MY STORY :)~**

**~DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, BESIDES MAKI OBANA. ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS AND THE ANIME BELONGS TO NON OTHER THAN NATSUKI TAKAYA, THE CREATOR.~**

**-ALSO PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THE 12 ANIMALS OF THE CHINESE ZODIAC DO NOT TRANSFORM IN THIS FANFIC...**

Chapter 3: The Wild Boar.

While walking in the halls you watched Kyo depart from you with a salute to go find Tohru. Yuki did the same as well minus the salute. Initially you followed the two boys because you wanting to see your friends. You weren't exactly sure if they we're even your friends anymore after your whole blowing up at Yuki situation. Slowly following and sulking your head with a depressed expression you bumped into someone and it was Kyo.

"'The hell are you doing following us!"

"I'm sorry!" You bow. "I just want to see Uo and Hana and Tohru" You say with sadness in your eyes.

"Maki," You hearing and see Tohru running to you

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, I am thank you… Tohru," You say seeing the whole group suddenly approach Tohru seeing you talking with her.

"..Everyone.. I apologize. I'm so sorry for my ruthless behavior… please don't stop being my friend"

"Don't be silly" Tohru said with concern and sadness for your apology.

"Yeah, I mean it not like you we're yelling at us. However you gotta watch that attitude Maki. You're a real fireball and that's cool and all but your hate for the prince is just ridiculous. I mean where'd this come from?" Uo said in all seriousness.

"What did Yuki even do to you.." Momiji spoke up narrowing his eyes at you.

"You don't even know the guy, why the sudden hate?" Hatsuharu followed.

All these questions were really starting to piss you off, you felt ganged on and didn't like it at all, but you composed yourself and managed to say something before getting suddenly cut off by a voice.

"Miss Obana," You looked up directly in Yuki's eyes with a very shocked and confused face.

"Why not come over for dinner, we can all get to know each other a little better" Yuki smiled while you and everyone stared at him with bewilderment.

"Besides you haven't finished your lunch because you took off so you must be hungry" Yuki finished and turned to walk off then he stopped without turning to look at you and said

"I'm sure Miss Honda doesn't mind cooking for a few guests.." and with that Yuki was gone. All everyone heard was the sound of his footsteps growing more silent by the second. With everyone still in shock and disbelieve Tohru smiled and said breaking the silence

"He's right, I don't mind at all."

"What..the hell?" Was all Kyo said afterward.

"Well then. Miss. Maki," Hatsuharu said bitterly turning to leave.

"Momiji and I won't be accompanying you guys tonight." Hatsuharu said to Tohru and Kyo and took off with Momiji

"Buh Byeeeee" Momiji said with a smile.

"I guess he still doesn't like me very much…"

"Oh no that couldn't possibly be the reason, he's just a little hard to get along with at first, Im sure he'll come around and see what a wonderful person you are."

"Thank you Tohru"

_Wonderful person, she doesn't even know me that well she must be a real good judge of character..._

"Hey Tohru me and Hana are leaving as well, Maki, see you tomorrow. Later Orange-Top" Uo said walking away with Hana.

"Yes and It was a real pleasure to meet you Maki" Hana said with a nod.

"Hana's not the real talker is she?" You Asked to Tohru.

"Uhmm, I don't know about that, heh"

"Can we please go now I'm tired here standing in the damn school halls"

And with that you Maki Obana went on your way to Tohru's house. On the way there Tohru explained that she lived with Yuki and Kyo and their cousin named Shigure and you didn't judge her at all but actually congratulated her for living with someone as 'sexy as Kyo'. You even asked her where Yuki went, you weren't fond of him just yet you still had a little rage saying his name. Tohru explained to you that he had Student Council things to attend to everyday after school, but he will be home in time for lunch and of course dinner. You couldn't wait for dinner; you also couldn't help but wonder why Yuki would even want to get to know someone who despises him. The thought of him inviting you to dinner so graciously made you blush a little bit, but then you shook it off when you snapped back to reality and gazed at Kyo's butt who was in front of you nonchalantly walking. Finally you made it to the house after a 10 minute walk.

"Woooow," You said standing in front of the house.

"This is a real nice place ya got, real traditional." You said inspecting the house.

Kyo brushed past you and went inside following Tohru.

You didn't go inside just yet you gazed upon the beauty of their house from the outside and when you did you felt a presence behind you. When you turned around with your finger on your lip you saw a man, most likely in his mid 20's and a girl, your height with brown hair, she looked about 13 or so. They both had groceries in their hands and a shock look on their face.

"Uhm.. Hello?—Shigure is this a friend of yours or something?" The girl said to you then speaking to the man known as Shigure.

"Not that I know of" He said as they both gazed at you very confused.

"Hello, Im sorry my name is Maki Obana, Im a classmate and close friend of Tohru and Kyo. Nice to meet ya" You say scratching the back of your head.

"A friend… of my Kyo?" The girl said a little shady.

"Any friend of Tohru and Kyo is a friend of mine, remember that, okay cute high school girl" Shigure said winking at you.

"Please go on in, I presume Tohru and Kyo are already home. Yuki must be at his student council meeting" Shigure said walking past you with Kagura. Finally you stepped inside.

"Shigure welcome home," Tohru greeted him. She poked her head into the living room with a smiled now wearing an apron.

"Oh hello Kagura, I hadn't noticed you there" Tohru said with a usual warm smile.

You motioned over to her to her and went into the kitchen curious to see what she was cooking and to see if Kyo was in there with her.

"Tohru," Shigure said putting down the groceries to take off his jacket.

"No work today I see"

"Nope," Tohru nodded

"So straight to lunch, I invited a guest Maki Obana I'm sure you've already met. I hope that's no trouble. Oh I should've called I am so sorry" Tohru said stressing herself while going back into the kitchen still in earshot.

"Yes I have, and no problem at all Tohru. No worries any high school girlfriend of yours is a friend of mine." Shigure said with a smirk. Just then you walked back into the living room.

"Where's Kyo?" Kagura and you say both in unison.

Silence broke out so suddenly.

"Uhm… He's in his room I believe" Tohru spoke hoping the two of you wouldn't fight. _I can tell Maki has taken a liking to Kyo, uh ohhh_.

"Why do you want to know where my Kyo is?"

"I'm just wondering cause he took off so fast and I want to see him, is there a problem?" You explain and asked in the most polite way. You clearly didn't want to get into another argument today.

"No.." Kagura said sitting down.

"Good. Now where's the phone Tohru. I really need to call my mother and let her know where I am." _Maybe I'll call dad too.._

"Down the hall" You heard Tohru say from the kitchen.

"I'll show you where" Shigure said walking, you followed. When he showed you where the phone was he went off into a room. _That must be his room. _You thought then shrugged, picked up the phone and dialed your mother's number. It rang four times then a familiar voice greeted you with a hello.

"Mom I made a few friends today!" You said excited.

"Are they men?" Your mother said sternly ignoring your excitement.

"*Sigh* Yes mother, but not all"

"How many men?"

You paused, you weren't sure if Haru and Momiji we're your friends, or Yuki. So for your mothers' sake, you lied.

"One"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No"

"Potential boyfriend?..."

"No"

"Well, I guess you two can be friends, but not too close, unless he's gay then you two can be best friends forever" You mom said chuckling over the line. You couldn't help but laugh either.

"Okay mother, he's not gay, but okay. See you later. I'll be back before 9:00PM"

"Hurry the hell home after dinner! Dinner is not served or eaten that late, what kind of house are you in any way is this that 'boy' friend of yours house?"

"No mom," You said with a stone face. "Its Tohru's house" Again you lied… sort've.

"Ok then just get home quickly and safely, how close are they to home?"

Not explaining that they live sort've in the woods you, lied, again.

"Real close mother, goodbye" And with that you hung up.

After your phone call with your mother you pulled out a card with a number on it and called your father. You haven't spoken to your father since the beginning of summer time so you had a lot to talk about. You talked about school, clothes, life, and love-life anything that spewed out of your mouths. Your dad has a new girlfriend. You we're surprised because you thought him and his old girlfriend we're going to be together 'til marriage. You loved talking to your dad you wished he and your mom were back together again but never mentioned it on the phone as much as you wanted to. This time you did. And of course, you got the same answer "Maa-Chan your mother and I still love each other dearly, just not like that anymore and we never ever, ever will…" hearing that was heart breaking but you couldn't blame them, they just weren't 'meant to be' after what felt like 2hours of talking to your father you finally hung up and didn't want to keep your friends worried about you. When you went back into the living room you seen everyone from before, and Kyo, talking and they looked like they finished eating cakes Tohru prepared. Gratefully they saved two pieces for you. You assumed it was Tohru and thanked her dearly. She asked you if everything was alright and you told her yes and that you just called your mother and your father. Just then Yuki walked in.

"Yuki, hello" Tohru, Shigure and Kagura greeted him.

You and Kyo stood quiet eating and looking to the side.

"Hello. I take it Haru, Momiji, Miss Uotani and Miss. Hanajima won't be joining us today?" Yuki said and took his seat.

"No, they all had better places to be I guess" Tohru said. His stomach growled over the silence of you eating, Tohru talking with Shigure and Kagura flirting with Kyo, which you tried not to let bother you.

"Yuki you must be hungry, I'll start dinner"

"Thank you Miss Honda"

_Oh my God, I feel like a pig. I mean this is Yuki's house after all and I ate the two pieces of cakes. How the hell was I supposed to know that one was for him? Well whatever, I don't care. I'm not sharing! He could STARVE!_

"D-Do you want a piece of my cake… Yuki?" You spat out without even thinking. Taken a back Yuki simply replied.

"No, but thank you for offering Miss. Obana"

You blushed.

"God, more for me then" You scowled eating more aggressively.

"Chew your damn food!" Was all you heard Kyo shout.

"Kyo baby don't watch her, watch me my love." Kagura said wrapping her arms around Kyo's.

"Ouch, easy woman"

You had enough of this, first you felt embarrassed for offering sympathy to the enemy and now Kagura was really starting to get on your nerves. So without even thinking again you decided to press Kagura, to see if she was all bark and no bite.

"Kyo…your very cute" You said chewing down your last bite of cake and sucking your fingers sexually.

Kagura turned to you, giving you this look you've never seen before. As if she was going to murder you. Flat out.

"Don't you start Maki" Kyo said irritated and a bit worried for you.

"And why no-"

"Uh ohhhh" Shigure said closing his newspaper, standing up and tip toeing over to his room and slamming the door shut.

Yuki could only talk to Kagura and tell her that you say that to everyone.

"Look bitch," Kagura said and Kyo and Yuki looked at her in shock

"I don't know you, and you don't know me so for your sake you better hope that you throw around "you're cute" quotes to everybody because I'll mess you up"

"You mess me up? You're like 13 yours old little girl, go flirt with kids your own age."

Yuki and Kyo could see the fury in Kagura's eyes, she was gonna snap and Maki had no idea.

"I'M 19! AND KYO'S MINE"

Was what Kagura said before jumping over the coffee table to charge at you striking you with a punch.

You felt like you got charged in the face by a wild boar.

At this point Kyo jumped in to hold Kagura back and Yuki held you back, Tohru and Shigure came in to see your face covered in bruises and Kagura shouting curse words at you and you returning the curse words back.

"Oh my God Maki, I'll go get the first aid kit" Tohru shouted very concern. You had a scar on your left cheek and a lump on your forehead. Kagura barely got out with a scratch or two. You we're furious because you wanted to fuck her ass up but that damn Yuki was holding you back, he's stronger then he looks.

"Yuki take your friend upstairs into your room, Tohru! Bring the kit to Yuki's room" Shigure shouted in all seriousness

"Right!" Tohru said frantic searching for the kit in the next room.

"That fucking slut I'll kill her if she steps foot in this house again!" Kagura shouted while Kyo grabbed her by her waist and carried her on his shoulders to the bathroom.

"Bite me you premature whore! Go fuck yourself!" You shouted while Yuki lifted you bridal style up the stairs and into his room.

Ok Im not very well at ending stories, clearly. Lol but yeahh this outta be exciting ;)


	5. CHAPTER 4

**A/N: Sorry if I took long I am back to writing **** Ok so in this chapter and further notice Maki calls Yuki Kotaishi. That means "Crowned Prince" in Japanese. You'll find out why she calls him that soon.**

**~DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, BESIDES MAKI OBANA. ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS AND THE ANIME BELONGS TO NON OTHER THAN NATSUKI TAKAYA, THE CREATOR.~**

**-ALSO PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THE 12 ANIMALS OF THE CHINESE ZODIAC DO NOT TRANSFORM IN THIS FANFIC...**

**On with Chapter 4 !**

"Dammit Kagura just leave! You already gave the damn girl a head injury" Kyo shouted throwing Kagura to the floor. This led him to getting beat senselessly by Kagura. She left afterwards.

"Ohhh it's so over for her!" You shouted struggling to get loose as Yuki carried you upstairs. "Kotaishi, let me go!"

"Kotaishi? … It's Yuki" Yuki said irritated kicking his door open and placing you on his bed.

"Oh whatever! Why do you of all people have to be the one carrying me and I DON'T NEED ANY BANDAGES"

Without a response Yuki just closed his door and sat next to you looking you directly in the eyes. You weren't intimidated at all, you just scowled him even more.

"*Sigh* Look I know you and I aren't fond of each other, at all-"

"So you're not fond of me?" You said sounding a little more desperate then you wanted to. Realizing so you blushed real red and cleared your throat awkwardly and said "Proceed"

"I'm sorry Miss. Obana but I am ending this here. From now on I won't speak to you at all and I expect you do the same" Yuki was now standing up hovering over you. You were shocked and didn't say a peep. And with that he walked out. Leaving you very surprised.

_Why? Why do I care so much that this Kotaishi won't have anything to do with me anymore? I feel really sick as well. I was feeling fine just a few minutes ago. Other then my head injury from that dumb bitch Kagura…He's so mysterious. *Blush*_

As he walked out Tohru rushed in calling your name three times until you finally snapped back to reality to answer her.

"Tohru, thank you, for everything. And thank you for your concern. But I think I should probably go now…" You said to her facing downward in a sad tone then you thought she'd be very worried so you changed your tone to joyful. "Plus I'm uhh, not really hurt anymore see" You said bonking your head with a huge grin and laughing senselessly.

"No please, stay for dinner won't you"

"I don't know"

"Really I insist you stay Maki, please"

"…I don't know"

"But I've made curried rice with grilled fish and tempura"

Just as she finished her sentence she took out a small clothe along with a spray can from the kit sprayed the can twice on the clothe and gentally wiped it across your forehead.

You jumped up with pain and pleasure once she finished her sentence.

"Wow curried rice my favourite! … Ouch that spray can shit burns like hell!" You say shaking your head with tears coming down your face.

"I am so sorry" Tohru said with a sweat drop. "I guess I should've warned you. So you'll stay"

"Yeah sure why not" _Not like I'll care that Yuki isn't speaking to me, I hate his guts._

After Tohru gave you a band aid on your right cheek the both of you headed downstairs for dinner that Tohru luckily prepared before the whole fighting incident. On your way down the steps you ran into Shigure who asked you if you were feeling any better and you replied with a nod. When you got downstairs you noticed Kyo and Yuki sitting at the table with a huge meal prepared on it. You gazed at Yuki for a while then looked at Kyo. You also noticed that Kagura was gone. You we're thankful. You weren't afraid of the girl; you just really didn't like her at all. Tohru, Shigure and you sat down at the table. You were adjacent to Kyo and next to Tohru and Shigure. Yuki sat beside Shigure as well.

"Kyo, where's Kagura? I take it she won't be joining us?" Shigure said picking up his spoon. You and Tohru followed afterward.

"Nah she left thank god." Kyo scowled to himself. "Hey! Maki, what the hell is your problem starting a big ass commotion like that?" Kyo asked banging his fist to the table. "Kagura really could've hurt you, you know that! Don't go picking fights in other people's houses like that! Are you trying to get yourself hurt, Geez."

"Kyo give her a break she doesn't really know Kagura that well" Shigure butted in answering for you.

"You know, for once I agree with that stupid cat."

"Who ya callin stupid!" Kyo scowled. Yuki just ignored and shot him a glare then looked at Shigure.

"She doesn't know Kagura and she was immature for picking a useless fight" Yuki finished then took a sip of his tea.

You stared at him like he just killed your own mother right before your eyes. Your eyes were sad, disappointed, and angry all at once.

"Yuki…" Tohru said looking at her friend with worry in her eyes.

"I-I think I should get going" You say grabbing your backpack and running through the front door.

"Maki wait!" Tohru shouted after you but was stopped by Shigure telling her to forget about it.

When you raced through the door you shut it and put your shoes on as fast as possible. The skies were starting to turn dark but the minute you ran for 5 minutes then walked the rest of the way home, which took you about 25 minutes.

When you got home it was around 6:25PM. You rushed pass your mom kicking your shoes off and ran into your room. Your mom noticed you come in so hastily and asked what was wrong. But you we're already gone. You ran up the steps and ran down the hall past the bathroom and straight into your room. You plopped yourself on your bed and prayed that your mom wouldn't come in and ask you about your purple bruised forehead and cheek. Without thinking you ripped off the band aid Tohru put on your face and screamed real loud. Your mother bust open your door and shouted what's going on. You had your face in your pillow so she couldn't see your face. Just as she was about to turn on the light you begged her not too and she listened and asked one final time what's gotten into you. At first you couldn't find the words to tell your mother what had been wrong. You we're infatuated with the boy you hated hours ago. _Infatuated? _You gasped when the thoughts of even liking Yuki crossed your mind. But you had to admit, admitting it in your head made you feel a whole lot better. Your minor headache cleared and you we're finally able to now speak to your inpatient mother who was now tapping her foot for some answers. Rising your head slowly you explained to your mom.

"Mom," You said to her with a lethargic tone. "I got chased by a pack of dogs it was terrible!" You exclaimed with a dramatic voice.

"Attacked by dogs in this area?,

Where we're you the woods! What kind of crap are you telling me?"

"Don't believe me? Then turn on the lights"

Was all you said to her remembering that you had scrapes and scratches on your face, not to mention a semi huge bump on your forehead.

Without any hesitation your mother walked over to the light switched and turned it on and looked at you with a wide mouth.

"Oh my goodness Maki!"

"Its ok mother, I'm fine now" You said scratching the back of your head. But uhm mom I'm going to sleep a little early to-"

"What about your face, its all scratch up. I'll go get bandages"

Your mother said rushing for the door.

"No. It's ok really. But can you please get me some dinner? I smell Yakisoba" You said to your mom with a smile

"…Ok" Your mother smiled back no longer worried about her daughters health. She's just glad that you're ok, claim to be feeling better and smiling.

**A/N: REAL SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW, BUT DON'T WORRY THE NEXT ONE SHALL BE LONG LOL. PLEASE STAY TUNE AND REVIEW I WAS REALLY HAPPY WHEN I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW FROM ROOMOFANGELS PLEASE CHECK OUT HER PAGE AND HER OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB STORY. TAMAKIXOC [SOUNDS INTERESTING ;-)3]**


	6. CHAPTER 5

**~DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, BESIDES MAKI OBANA. ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS AND THE ANIME BELONGS TO NON OTHER THAN NATSUKI TAKAYA, THE CREATOR.~**

**-ALSO PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THE 12 ANIMALS OF THE CHINESE ZODIAC DO NOT TRANSFORM IN THIS FANFIC...**

Chapter 5! The Bold Step

It's been weeks since the whole first day of school incident. Every day was just a normal day. You focused a lot on your work more because a progress report came in the mail on the second week of school claiming that you're so far on the verge of failing math and history. You hide the report from your mom but she eventually found out. She suggested that it was Kyo's fault.

Yes, your mom knew Kyo's name but not his face considering that he was now your bestie. Your hormones calmed down and you got to know Kyo for who he is and the two of you stuck together like glue turns out you two have a lot in common, on a friendship level of course. You felt the same way about Tohru too, she was like an older sister to you. You could talk to her for hours. Uo and Hana merely became acquaintances due to lack of conversation. Your math teacher moved your seat away from them on the third day of school due to excessive talking, and you had no other classes with them as well. However you still do see them when you all got together at lunch underneath the huge tree outside.

Hatsuharu and Momiji eventually started talking to you again once they saw that Tohru and Kyo took a liking to you. You we're happy that they decided to put the whole crappy 1st day of school incident in the past. I mean it has been four weeks after all…

As for Yuki, he hasn't spoken to you since the tension between the two of you at his house. And you haven't been to his house since then either. At first you didn't care as much but then eventually it started racking your brain and you would sometimes feel like something's missing in your life.

For instance, on the 3rd day of school during lunch time he would speak to everyone in the group other then you, he would even speak to Kyo, only when he had to of course, but never you. You knew he and Kyo at this point hated each other, you've even seen them look like they we're inches away from a fight. And yet he still spoke to Kyo and advert his attention to him from time to time. But he never even once looked at you. Ever since that day Yuki never sat with all of you at lunch again. Obviously you didn't ask anyone why he doesn't sit with all of you so you just brushed it aside. No one knew that something's been bugging you lately, 'cept Kyo. You're awesome bestie who knew you like the back of his own hands.

"Yo'" Kyo began kicking the side of your desk.

It was Physics class. One of the various classes you we're so lucky to have with Kyo. Usually you and he would be bickering the whole class time but you were in no mood today. You we're lazily gazing outside the window with a pen hanging from your lips looking at the view. It was October 2nd. So naturally you were admiring the beautiful fall leaves from the trees. The weather was fine today. It was about 56 degrees. The coldest it's been lately was 48 degrees but this was at night when you would be in the comfort of your bed at home.

While looking outside the classroom window you we're thinking about your Kotaishi… _Your_ Kotaishi..? You blushed at the thought of calling Yuki yours, as if he _were_ yours. You knew better, but still inside your twisted little head. Yuki Sohma was _yours_. And you we're fine with that.

"Maki!" You heard Kyo shout kicking your desk harder.

"What? What is it Kyo?" You said sleepily dropping the pen from your mouth.

"What's going on in your head? And don't tell me that 'Oh it's nothing' crap; I ain't buying it this time" Kyo asked you with concern and impatience.

You would've said 'Oh it's nothing' but Kyo already caught you like a deer stuck in headlights.

"*sigh* … I-It's… just… UGH I don't even care why I know… ya know?"

"You've got your words all mixed up dumbass" Kyo said with a smirk then taking notes.

"I don't know Kyo… I'm so stupid why I even hated the guy in the first place! UGH was I that bored?..."

"So I'm guessing this is about that damn Yuki?" Kyo asked nonchalantly. "Ahh, I had a feelin' ya know? …That you like that sissy rat boy"

"…LIKE!" You shouted standing up pointing at Kyo. The whole classroom was starring at you and your physics teacher asked you to sit down and pay attention. When you did so everyone went back to their own hidden conversations and studies and the teacher continued to teach again.

"*Whisper* Kyo I'm so goin' to kick your ass after class" You said jokingly while Kyo chuckled.

Then the bells rang for the next class. You said your goodbye to Kyo and departed to your next class. It was still morning time so you had a long, boring, way to go. Your next class you were alone in. You didn't really speak to much people in school other than a few random girls in gym class and of course Kyo, Tohru, Uo, Hana, Haru and Momiji.

Your next class was a bore. After that class you had gym and we're looking forward to playing basketball today. You went into the boys and girl's sneaker room to change into your sneakers and to your luck you saw Yuki changing into his school shoes. You hesitated at first, feeling a mixture of butterflies in your stomach and shock but then swallowed your pride and went to your shoe locker which was a few lockers away from his. He hadn't looked or said anything to you at all. When you searched for your key to open your locker he was already standing by you putting his gym sneakers into his locker. You starred at him softly with sadness and regret in your eyes but as usual he didn't even take a quick glance your way. This was the closest you've been to Yuki in weeks and your heart was racing as you slip into a quick reverie.

You wanted to apologize for everything because it's been a whole month now and you wanted to get pass this. But before you could think that, he had already left for the exit. You sighed and watch him leave. After that you opened your locker, got your gym sneakers and headed out to the girls changing room in silence to change into your gym clothes. Then you headed to the gym still sulking.

As usual this damn Kotaishi was on your mind. After doing your stretches in gym class a couple girls approached you knocking you out of your reverie.

"Hey Maki, like can you be on our team?"

"Sure" Was all you said then you followed the girls to the court.

You played basketball a little more… off, than usual. You we're good at this sport, no doubt about it. But today you weren't in the mood at all. Which shown because the ball would often bonk you on the head when your team mate would pass it to you. The opposing team won the friendly practice game and you couldn't care less. The girls glared at you as if it we're your fault for losing the game. You didn't even scowl back you just headed to the showers and showered. You would've skipped it today 'cause you didn't really play hard but you felt like a nice shower would clear your troubled head. When you got out of the shower you changed back to your school uniform and went to the shoe locker room to change your shoes. After changing your shoes you headed for your next class which was math.

You we're still in your upsetting moody mood but still focused on your work. There was a quiz today and you felt like you failed or barely passed. This made you feel even more upset. After this lame class you had woodshop.

_At least Kyo would be there_ _I could really use someone to talk to ya know._

Immediately after the bells rang; you headed out the door without even saying goodbye to Uo and Hana.

You saw Kyo walking in the halls with one hand jammed in his pocket and his other hand securing his backpack over his shoulders. You jumped on his back making him fall to his knees in pain.

"Ahh what the hell get off me Maki!"

"Kyo! I'm having such a terrible day man, I could really use my bestest friend right now" You said happily with your arms wrapped around Kyo's neck.

"Well then get the hell off me!" Kyo managed to shout barely breathing.

You jumped back dusting yourself off and smiling waiting for your orange hair friend to stand up. When he did you grabbed him by his wrist and ran to class.

"Dammit you're aggressive as hell today!" He shouted while being dragged. The two of you walked into class before anyone else including the teacher, Ms. Lori who was always there before everyone. This meant that you rushed to class ignoring your seven minutes of free time before class.

"What the hell Maki, why so early" Kyo said leaning on one of the desk. You stood in front of him with a depressed looking expression looking downward.

"I bumped into Yuki today… Inside the shoe locker room…"

Kyo merely cringed at the sound of Yuki's name. He could care less about that damn pretty boy. But since he meant so much to you he heard you out and offered to help.

"Did you talk to him?" Kyo asked sternly.

"…Nahh man" You said looking him in the eyes this time.

"So where the hell is this goin'!"

"I don't even know Kyo. It's like I'm literally at a loss for words. My mouth feels all dry and my head starts spinning when I see him, which is rarely I know. But I still can't get over the fact that he's given up on me. *Sigh* I guess… In the end, I didn't want him to stop, ya know?" You said blushing with a small docile smile.

Kyo starred at you with a stern face.

"Maybe you should, I don't know, let him know that you're feelin' this way?" Kyo finally said, sounding more like a question.

"So you're basically saying I should talk first?"

"I don't care who talks first or how it goes, just let him know what's on your mind… It's okay to complain a little I guess, just not too much or you'll come off as annoyin'. That's what I think" Kyo said then proceeded walking to his seat. You stood caught in another reverie thinking on how you should approach Yuki, when, where, how. So many various questions buzzing through your head.

After you're favourite class woodshop was lunch time. Originally you had planned to meet with your friends for your usual lunch, but you told Tohru that you'd see her next period and wandered off.

**Tohru: Hello Maki, how's your day been?**

"***Sigh* Exhausting, but I'll be alright. Hey I have to go do something ok? I'll see you after lunch because this may take a while. I'll tell you everything next period"**

**Tohru: "Where are you going, what about your lunch?"**

"**I'm okay; I'm not even that hungry. I'll just sneak and eat it in class or after school. Tell the others hello for me, Uo and Hana probably suspect something's up so tell them I'm good"**

_Easier said than done._ You thought asyou searched the school halls. Confidently you wandered them halls looking for a certain amethyst eyed; fair skin boy and you won't stop until you find him. After your talk with Kyo you decided that you'd talk first, since somewhere in your head and heart you had a feeling Yuki wouldn't. So it was all on _you_.

_You_ needed answers _you_ needed to know exactly how you felt about him and him about you. _You_ wanted to make this work and _you_ weren't taking 'no' for an answer.

Coincidentally you came across the Student council office and decided to check there, after all he was the president of the whole school.

You placed your hand on the door knob, swallowed your nerves, and opened the door. Surprisingly it was unlocked. When you opened the door, you saw _your _Kotaishi's amethyst eyes staring at your deep blue ocean eyes. Looking incredibly puzzled as to why you we're in the student council room at all. He was sitting down with a laptop in front of him and coffee on one side, and a pen and paper on the other. You assumed he was doing presidential work, which he was. After what felt about 10 seconds of staring he went back to his work without saying a peep. As usual he acted as if you weren't even there.

You stepped inside and quietly shut the door and stood there looking around the room for a while. You heard the pitter patter of Yuki typing and the clock tic tocking on the wall. When you looked to your left you saw a bookshelf with plenty of books in it, a file cabinet next to it and an espresso and vending machine. When you looked to your right you saw a miniature table with a bonsai tree on top and a have opened door with the lights on, you assumed no one else was in the room because it was quiet. And of course right in front of you was a long table enough for six people to sit at with six comfortable expensive looking chairs and Yuki was sitting on the second chair on the right side typing and sipping on espresso. You watched him take a sip and put his cup down on top of the cup coaster. Instead of going back to typing he barely moved an inch in his chair and cleared his throat narrowing his eyes at you. In bewilderment you blink your eyes twice.

"What is it, Ms. Obana?" Yuki finally said to you as placid as ever.

"I- um," You begin nervously. This kotaishi's got you all nervous which infuriated you inside. You then took a deep breath and continued.

"Look-"

"No, you look, I do not have time to play your impractical games Ms. Obana, I am extremely busy. And I don't know if you're simply unaware of it but this is the Student council room and you are not a member of the student council, now please leave" Yuki said in an bothered tone, then went back to his laptop.

"Yuki," You say miserably reaching out your arm.

"*Sigh* If Makoto catches you in here-" He said still typing.

"Yuki, I don't care!" You shouted catching Yuki by surprise. "I'm just… I just…" You we're calm now, but what's stopping the words to come out.

"Yuki I am so stupid" You said turning your back to him.

Yuki starred at your back puzzled.

"Heh, and to think I actually came here to apologize… my ass" You muttered smirking with your hand on the doorknob.

"Please excuse me" You said opening the door and leaving the student council room without a glance at Yuki.

Yuki starred at the door, he heard what you muttered and felt a bit awful how he treated you, but shrugged it off and went back to his work.

**A/N: THAT'S THE ENDING OF CHAP. 5. **

**PLEASE STAY TUNED AND REVIEW IT MOTIVATES ME !**

**-CUTIIECOOKIIE3**


	7. CHAPTER 6

**~DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, BESIDES MAKI OBANA. ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS AND THE ANIME BELONGS TO NON OTHER THAN NATSUKI TAKAYA, THE CREATOR.~**

**-ALSO PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THE 12 ANIMALS OF THE CHINESE ZODIAC DO NOT TRANSFORM IN THIS FANFIC...**

**A/N: Okay so now I'm gonna sorta focus more on Yuki's P.O.V. Let's see how long this last heh. On with Chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6**

_That was peculiar_. Yuki thought to himself as he motioned his way to the door and locked it. Yuki was done for the day. He only has 5 periods while you and the majority of students had 7-9 periods. Yes it has something to do with the fact that he's the schools president but also it's because he's bright. However being that he is the president he also has to stay some days 'til 9th period but not for class for presidential boss business.

_Ms. Obana is truly an idiot_. Yuki thought with a smirk. _I'd expect nothing less; after all, she does spend her time with that stupid cat a lot lately._

Yuki stood up, put his papers in a secure folder and into the file cabinet and closed his laptop. He threw away his coffee and headed out through the door. When he got outside the halls we're hectic signaling that lunch time was now over.

"Yuki, so good to see you," Makoto startled Yuki with a friendly pat on the shoulder. He was now the Vice President. (A/N: Yeah I know he supposed to been graduate and stuff but it's my story *shrug*) "Have you finished the paper work?"

"Yes I have." Yuki said with a small smile and turned to keep walking.

"Yuki wait, I'm hearing that Ms. Obana from class 2-E wandered into the council office, am I right?"

"Agreed."

"Care to explain?" Makoto said now all up in Yuki's face.

"No." Yuki simply said narrowing his eyes and walking away. Leaving a confused, dumbfounded and not to mention awkward looking Makoto behind.

_I wonder how Ms. Honda's doing. _Yuki thought and went off to go look for her.

"Maki! Hello there. Did you get to where you we're supposed to go?" Tohru rushed toward you while seeing you in the halls.

"Nah, hehe not really ^^' " You said to her with your hands behind your head and a fake smile.

"Oh well did you eat?"

"Nope, still not hungry… just really confused." You replied cheerlessly.

"Really? About what? you can talk to me about anything I'm here for you" Tohru knew something was on your mind but didn't exactly know how to ask you without prying into your business.

"Hmm..," You thought to tell her in History class but you remembered that that was one of the classes you we're failing so you decided to tell her another time.

"Got it!" You shouted startling Tohru.

"W-What it is?" Tohru said taken aback.

"Why don't you come over today, after school? My mom's home but she'll be no bother" You said to her with a smile.

"Um, sure why not I'll inform the others not to wait up for me after school and luckily I don't have work today" Tohru said with her usual huge grin.

"Great then it's a date heh-" You said smiling back then pausing; when you looked up you saw you're '_enemy' _right next to Tohru.

"Yuki! Hi long time no see these days" Tohru said looking up to Yuki.

Again, he's here, mysteriously… again! Out of the blue, startling the shit out of you.

"Hello Ms. Honda, How've you been? With all this year's events I have to take care of I barely see you in the halls anymore these days" Yuki said smiling to Tohru. "You have History now am I right?"

"Uh huh, but you've been working so hard I'm sure all the events are under good supervision. And yes I do, Ma-"

"Hey Tohru," You interrupted before she could finish. Tohru just simply turned to you with a _yes. _You then you grabbed her wrist and pulled her to class saying:

"Come on we're gonna be late, no time for useless chit chat am I right?"

"Uhh.. huh? Okay Maki" Tohru said as oblivious as ever. While you we're walking to class with Tohru on your hands you turned back to see Yuki glaring at you which surprisingly made you giggle inside.

_Two can play at that game Kotaishi. ;-]_

When History class was over you and Tohru met up with Uo and Hana outside and the rest slowly came in as well.

"Man, this whole Japanese history stuff is tough… Tohruuuu how the hell you get this stuff" You said whining to Tohru who was just smiling at you.

"Tell me about it; Tohru and Hana are really good at that crap." Uo said butting in.

"Arisa, it's not as difficult as you believe it to be" Hana said placidly.

"Easier said than done Hana" Uo countered with a stone face.

"Hey Tohru's gonna keep me company today so we'll see you guys later… where's Kyo"

"Sure no problem we'll see you two tomorrow, don't do anything dumb you hear, don't smoke cigarettes!" Uo said jokingly with you and Tohru.

"Nah I'm off that stuff for today-" You simply replied which had Tohru looking at you as if you we're crazy

"Hehe, just kidding!" You said laughing and bowing your head nonstop then getting interrupted by a certain someone.

"You? off cigarettes? Heh, that's a damn lie you we're smoking that shit just thi-"

"HEY, KYO! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?" You said cutting him off with a huge smile and anger in your eyes. "HEHE OH, HATSUHARU, MOMIJI HI THERE I DIDN'T SEE YA THERE EITHER AHAHAHAAA" You said nervously and frantically. _Geez Kyo, shout out my business to the world why don't ya. Sometimes I think he knows me a little too much._

"What? You and Hatsuharu we're smokin' outside the school gates" Kyo said plainly with a smirk on his face.

**[FLASHBACK TO THIS MORNING]**

**Hatsuharu: "You smoke"**

"**Yup. *Puff*, I'm not exactly happy about it. But I usually do it when I'm depressed"**

**Hatsuharu: "May I?"**

"**Sure knock yourself out *Puff*, but not literally class starts in 10 minutes. *Wink*"**

**Hatsuharu: "Hmm. *Nods*"**

"**So how long you have been smoking?"**

**Hatsuharu: "Months, and you?"**

"***Puffs* Years…"**

**Hatsuharu: *Puffs***

**Kyo: "The hell are you too doin' out here smoking!"**

Tohru, Uo and Hana stared at you and Haru in disbelief at the information they just heard. Momiji just smiled, he already knew that Haru was a smoker.

"…WHAT! I was having a bad morning, but I promise I won't smoke in front of Tohru, nuh uh, I promise I won't even smoke near her." You said with a reassuring face to Uo and Hana.

"You better not, now go home already" Kyo said turning the opposite direction which signaled the others to follow him.

"Bye guys, come on Tohru it's this way" You said with a smile and pointing in the opposite direction that Kyo and the rest we're walking to.

The walk to your house was silent for the first three minutes then Tohru finally spoke up and broke the silence.

"So Maki, your really are a legit smoker?"

"*Sigh* Yes, I'm not proud of it but I carry a pack to school every week just in case I need a puff ya know... My mother does it too, we even do it together," You said to Tohru with disappointment in your tone.

"Oh" Tohru replied with disappointment also. "My mom was a smoker too, I never really asked her to stop because she's been doing it since I was a little girl. But my mom was a good person no doubt! So I never judged her for smoking, e-even though it was bad for her. I mainly worried about her health and she always said 'Don't you worry about me kiddo, just make sure you don't smoke and I'll be very happy' So I won't judge you either Maki. You have my word" Tohru finished with a reassuring smile.

"Um… Your mom _was _agood person?_"_ You asked turning to Tohru with a perplexed look.

"Yes, my mother died in a terrible car accident last may" Tohru said still smiling.

"Oh Tohru I am so sorry, I had no idea," _No wonder she doesn't live with her parents, I've always wondered why she lived with Kyo and the Kotaishi. But I never really got the chance to ask why._

"H-How're you able to smile?" You asked with a depressed look.

"Well, I know that mom wouldn't want me to tear myself up and mourn too much over her death. At first I really didn't know what to do with myself, I-I lost mom so suddenly I really didn't even have time to act with the sudden news… Long story short I ran into Yuki and managed to tell him my situation and he welcomed me into his home with open arms. I am truly indebted and appreciative to Yuki and Kyo a-and Shigure *sniff*" Tohru barely finished her sentence with a whimper. You stopped to embrace her and encourage her

"Tohru, with great friends like that I envy you. I know I'm not the best motivational speaker, at all, but to see you smile and go on with life the way you are is really amazing, especially for a girl as young as you, your mother must be very proud of you. Tohru you've got a great heart and great friends… Yuki… he seems like an amazing person. To heal your mental wounds like that… I guess he really is a Kotaishi" You said to Tohru with a soft gentle tone.

"Thank you Maki" Tohru said wiping her tears and smiling in your embrace.

"You're welcome… Just make sure you don't follow my bad habit, Kyo either. Or I will very disappointed smoking is not good for your lungs hehe" You said with a comforting smile.

"Okay," Tohru said and smiled

"Come on it's this way" You release Tohru signaling her that you we're close.

In a matter of two minutes of walking, you we're home.

"Mom!" You shouted throughout the house.

"Maki your father called..." Your mother's voice echoed, coming from the kitchen. She hadn't started dinner yet because it was only a little after three o'clock but you could smell her preparing a snack.

"Really?," You said with your fingers on your lips and tossing your back pack on the floor. The house wasn't messy thank goodness you tidied it up the night before, without even knowing that you'd have a guest over.

"What'd he say?" You continued.

"I hung up on him-" Your mom said with an impassive tone.

"MOM! What the—Ugh, geez have some common courtesy" You shouted to the kitchen.

"Call him on _your_ time!" She countered back.

"Ugh fine, by the way I have a guest over." You said to the kitchen, when you noticed a long pause you told Tohru to wait a moment and get comfortable. She simply sat down on the nearest couch with her backpack resting on her lap. The TV was on and she watched it, it was a Japanese soap opera.

You walked to the corner of the kitchen and said "Mom, did you hear me I said I have company ov—Ah what the hell are you doing mom!" You suddenly shouted in realization because your mother dragged you into the kitchen by your uniform roughly.

"Who is this guest, is it a man? Of course it is GET HIM OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW." Your mom shouted hysterically.

"Mother, chill" You said simply and smacking her hands off your shirt.

"It's Tohru!" You shouted making a fist.

"Ohhh Tohruuuu" Your mother said delightfully and rushed to the living room to finally greet your friend.

"It is finally nice to meet you Ms. Tohru Honda, Maki talks so much about you. You are a great influence on my child."

"Wow really? Thank you so much and the pleasure is all mine Ms. Obana" Tohru stated immediately standing up and bowing with a gentle smile.

"So polite, so well-mannered Ms. Tohru. Please call me Ms. Takaya- Obana is no longer my surname." Your mother says smiling to Tohru. "Maki! You ought to learn something from this girl" You mom finished narrowing her eyes toward you.

"Okay, that's enough embarrassment for one day, Tohru let's go to my room" You said with a stone face toward your mom then a smile to Tohru.

"Uhm, okay." Tohru said bowing to your mom and following you to your room.

The both of you went upstairs to your room, luckily again you tidied up the night before.

When you opened your door you exposed to Tohru an overly blue colored room with a fine light brown Desk that stood out the most. Resting on it was a light-blue lamp, a computer with a printer and three stuffed animals, one blue, purple and the other one orange. Adjacent to the fine desk was your bed; it was a queen sized canopy bed that had silky blue sheets and big fluffy dark blue pillows. Resting on it was a purple laptop and a bag of chips.

In the middle of the room was a small table big enough for three guests to sit at and with three comfy pillows to sit on.

You lead Tohru in and closed the door behind you. Attached to the back of the door was a huge poster of Namie Amuro and on the front of your closet which was in front of your bed was a huge poster of Ayumi Hamasaki.

"Wow, Maki your room describes you perfectly" Tohru said in amazement.

"Thanks, Tohru hehe—straight to the point then!" You said marching over to the center table and taking a seat. You we're now finally ready to tell Tohru what's been bugging you for the last month.

Tohru followed with a _right._

"Ok, so I'm so very confused because I claim to despise Yuki Sohma, but in actuality I really don't. I don't know if that makes sense so in other words I feel like my body says yes, but my mind says no." You say dropping your head to the table then looking at Tohru who looks extremely perplexed.

"Ok let my try again," You say clearing your throat. "I REALLY, REALLY LIKE THIS GUY BUT HE'S NOT EVEN MY TYPE, NO, HE'S REALLY GORGEOUS AND ALL BUT HIS PERSONALITY IS NO WHERE NEAR MINE. UGH AND I KNOW THEY SAY OPPOSITES ATTRACT BUT I PANICKED AND NOW I THINK HE FUCKING HATES ME. AHH I MADE EVERYTHING WORSE IN ONE DAY. HE RAN AWAY, RAN THE _HELL_ AWAY WITHOUT EVEN ACTUALLY DOING SO. TOHRU YOU GOTTA HELP ME I NEVER FELT THIS WAY ABOUT A GUY BEFORE I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO EXPLODE LIKE ONE OF THOSE FAN CLUB MEMBERS!" You finished with your arms flailing like a wacky waving inflatable arm flailing tube man. (A/N: Family Guy lols)

"Maki, Maki I think you need to calm down," Tohru said watching you frantically.

"Talk to him… Pull him aside and tell him that you would like to start over. I know Yuki… and I'm sure he'll like that." Tohru said calmly.

"But Tohru I tried that already, today before History class I-" You stuttered trying to think of the proper word to use when you busted into the student council office.

"I stumbled upon the student council office and tried to talk to Yuki, but he wouldn't even give me a chance! Tohru he hates me and that's all there is to it" You said pouting your bottom lip out.

"I know! You talk to him for me" you shouted in blissfully.

Tohru thinks for a moment that says "Sure why not."

**A/N: Sorry for the looong wait I assumed no one was reading this story due to the low reviews so I stopped writin it and bean writin a totally diff one.**

**Anysways pleeeease REVIEW it motivates meeeee. Dnt u wanna see hw Maki n Yuki ends uppp n if she even ends up with Yukiii?**


End file.
